Prowl and Jazz Halloween Drabbles
by Optimus Bob
Summary: Collection of short little stories written in response to a challenge on LJ...


_These were written in response to the October 2009 Challenge on LJ… Sorry no smut here just little drabbles for each related word. _

_Enjoy! _

Darkness TFA

Prowl sat peacefully meditating at the bottom of his tree, in the dark base. The others had gone with Sari in support of Jazz's first Halloween. He had been more than a little excited.

_Rustle... rustle... rustle._

Prowl shifted slightly, his optics narrowed behind his visor.

Jazz and Bumblebee could barely contain themselves, as they hid in the leaves.

"BOO!!" They jumped down.

"What the... where'd he go?" Bumblebee shouted. They walked out into the pitch black corridor. Jazz shrugged barely able to see Bumblebee.

_Whoosh...clang..._

Bumblebee burst out laughing as Jazz pried the shuriken from his helmet.

"HA! You missed me Prowl!" Bumblebee did a little jig in celebration.

"Boo..." A disembodied voice whispered in his audio.

"Aaarrrggghhhh!!!"

Prowl slid back into the darkness with a slight smirk on his face as Bumblebee quivered in Jazz's arms.

****

Black Cat G1

"Why are you dressed as an earth animal?"

"It's a black cat Prowler."

Prowl raised his orbital plating. "Yes I can see that but why?"

Jazz laughed. "Because it's Halloween! You're supposed to be fancy dressed before ya go trick or treatin'"

"Hmmm... but I don't understand why a black cat..." He frowned.

"Ooooh..." Jazz hushed his voice to a whisper. "They're supposed to be associated with witches ya know. If one crosses ya path. Its bad luck...an..." He grinned. "They can cast spells on ya... turn ya into all sortsa things."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Prowl humphed sceptically. Jazz shrugged. "Jus' gettin' in the spirit Prowler." He turned and joined the others, all in fancy dress. Even Optimus. "Are you coming?"

Spike shouted from behind him. "Hey guys look what I found outside."

Prowl turned and looked down. His optics widened.

The others all winced as a loud crash resounded around the Ark.

Optimus blinked at Jazz, who shrugged. "What? How was I supposed to know he'd believe me!"

****

Ghost Mix

Prowl felt completely at peace. He looked down at his friends from the well of All sparks content that they were getting on with their lives.

"Sooo... New here?" An accented voice spoke up behind him. Frowning Prowl turned and his sight was greeted with the weirdest looking thing he'd ever seen.

"Who... what... are you...?" He stared open mouth at the fellow ghost as he sat beside him. The solid looking robot smiled. "I'm Jazz."

"What?"

"What?"

"Jazz is there." Prowl pointed down from his vantage point at the white mech chatting with Sari and Bumblebee as they prepared to go trick or treating. The silver robot squinted.

"Really? He looks kinda cartoonish..."

Prowl frowned. "Well you look... solid..."

Jazz grinned sarcastically. "Nice comeback. What's ya name little bot?"

"Prowl and I am not a little bot." He answered sharply.

Jazz laughed. "No way... Hey Prowler there's another one of you up here."

Prowl glanced over Jazz's shoulder at the approaching ghostly image of a black and white mech.

"He's kinda funny looking and so small are you sure that's me?"

"Yup." Jazz grinned. "So kid how'd you die?"

"Jazz!" The second Prowl scolded.

"What you asked me!"

"You're both dead? How can this be? Where are you from?"

The white Prowl smiled. "We're ghosts of ourselves from parallel universes."

"Yeah the matrix clearly doesn't understand the concept of boundaries." Jazz chuckled at Prowl's baffled expression.

"Clearly." Prowl growled. The silver mech nudged him. "So come on... spill it."

"I gave my spark to the matrix to save my friends from Megatron."

"Sweet! Got torn in half by the big guy myself."

They looked at the White Prowl, who shrugged. "Awww who am I kidding, my death fragged. Got shot by Galvatron."

"Who's Galv..."

"Don't ask."

"Hey do you guys want to do something fun?"

"Such as?" Prowl asked cautiously.

Jazz grinned. "Well we're ghosts right... and it's Halloween down there right?..."

"I see where you're going." White Prowl smirked.

"I don't know..."

"Aw... come on... we did it last year!... Optimus almost popped a gasket."

"He's got a point, might as well make the most out of being dead." White Prowl chuckled.

"Hey what are you three whispering about?" A shrill voice sounded behind them.

"Who's that?" Prowl asked.

White Prowl rolled his optics. "That is my verses Starscream."

Prowl stood. "Let's go."

Jazz cheered and led them down to the unsuspecting 'bots below. Starscream's ghost stood and watched his optics narrow.

"Great now I am stuck here for another Halloween with you."

A large silver ghostly Megatron appeared behind him. "Hmmm yes well... if it's any consolation... Unicron's gone and got himself stuck again."

Starscream slapped his hand to his face and groaned.

Pumpkins G1

"What are you doing with that vegetable?"

Spike looked up and smiled. "It's Halloween Prowl. I am carving my pumpkin to put outside the ship."

Prowl remained completely blank as he watched Spike scoop out the middle before carving out triangular eyes and a jagged unhappy looking mouth.

"Why do you make it look so... garish?"

Spike laughed. "It's supposed to scare away evil spirits. Mostly it's just tradition and we can make pumpkin pie from the middle."

"A pumpkin scaring spirits away? Negating the fact that you believe in ghosts Spike Witwicky I don't see how a pumpkin could be instrumental in scaring away anything."

"Hey Spike, is Prowl here giving you a hard time?"

Spike just grinned at Jazz who stood just behind Prowl glancing over his shoulder.

"I am not giving him a hard time!" Prowl replied indignantly. "I am merely trying to understand the logic of this tradition. I don't see what is so bad about that." He finished quietly. Jazz laughed and draped his arms over Prowl's shoulders. "You know Prowl for one of the best tactical minds you sure are sweet and naive like a sparkling at times." He planted a playful kiss on his cheek. Prowl frowned and folded his arms. "You are not helping..." He muttered.

Jazz seductively nipped at his audio. "I am helping... you know how you get when you over think things the humans do... and a crashed Prowl doesn't fit into my plans."

Prowl sighed exasperated. "But... they're just so... so... illogical!" He shrugged. "Wait... what plans?"

Jazz grinned as he rested his head on Prowl's shoulder as they watched Spike finish carving.

"Oh you know... plans..." He answered playfully. Prowl glanced at him.

"You won't be thinking about pumpkins though that's for sure."

Costumes G1

"What in the name of Primus is going on here?" Ratchet exclaimed as he walked into his med-bay.

"Doc… finally! Ya got ta help me!"

Ratchet raised his orbital plates in surprise at the sight of Jazz bent over the berth.

"What the slag have you done now?"

"It weren't me Doc! Prowl made me!"

"Hmmm… I'm sure he did…"

"He did! Don't know what came over him. Practically pinned me down and forced me."

"Jazz there are some things you don't need to tell me."

The med bay doors opened and Prowl waslked in. A rare smirk on his lips.

"This is your fraggin' fault Prowl!" Jazz shouted and winced as Ratchet utlilised his tools.

"Prowl I thought you had more restraint than this!"

"It was upon Jazz's insistence. Who am I to refuse him when he begs me?"

"You know I am here… and I didn't beg for it to be welded to my fraggin' aft." Jazz grumbled.

"Again… I do not need that image on my processor." Ratchet sighed, Prowl chuckled softly.

"Guess we'll be going without you then."

"Aww… frag it. I love Halloween." Jazz swore looking altogether rather pathetic. Prowl winked slyly at a frowning Ratchet before leaving.

"There got it."

"Nice thanks Doc."

"Hmmm… next time you want to wear a feline costume Jazz… stick to the ears, leave the tail at home." Jazz's face plates heated as Ratchet handed him the detached tail.

"Sure thing Doc… Prowl's going to pay for this… will force him to beg in a costume if he knows what's good for him…" His face already lit up with planned mischief as he left Ratchet shaking his head.

Crescent Moon Movie 2007

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

Jazz laughed. "Human expression. Means what's on your mind?"

Ironhide harrumphed. They stood at the human observatory looking up at the sky.

"Hey would ya look at that."

"What?"

"Their moon, it's kinda beautiful, never seen one before." Jazz mused. They both looked at the thin arc of the moon bright against the deep velvet sky.

"You think we'll ever see the stars above home again?" Jazz glanced at Ironhide, who's optics remained fixed on the white crescent moon.

"Jazz I think you'd better get used to there being a moon in the sky. I think we're going to be looking up at these stars for some time to come."

"Whoa… big guy! You have so little faith?" Jazz chuckled at the larger mech's scepticism. "We're going to cream Megatron's aft and rescue Bee and we'll be back on Cybertron with the All Spark before you can shake a cannon at that moon."

Ironhide looked down at the smaller mech beside him. "Do you always have to be so cheerful?" He grumbled a faint smirk on his face.

"Ah, you wouldn't want me any other way." Jazz quipped lightly.

"Wish I could share your optimism." Ironhide added quietly.

Jazz prodded his arm. "Don't need to. I've got more than enough for the both of us." His gaze drifted back to the silver moon. "We'll see home again 'Hide, I'm sure of it."

Orange G1

Prime looked startled as Ratchet burst into his office. "Ratchet?"

"I've had it! You either do something about these slaggin' pranks or I am going to fix them permanently."

"Ratchet slow down what are you talking about?"

"I'll show you." He marched from the office, Optimus had no choice but to follow. They bumped into Prowl en-route.

"You! You're going to need to come to." Ratchet barked. Prowl looked stunned. "Sir?" He blinked at Optimus who shrugged. "You'd better come along Prowl."

Ratchet grumbled the entire way. He slung the med-bay doors open.

"There, now I want answers and someone better be held fraggin' accountable!" He glared at the two stunned mechs. Optimus's mouth dropped open. Prowl's optic twitched, his processor on the verge of crashing. "It's orange… everything… it's all orange…" He stammered unable to drag his optics away from the freshly painted, garish looking med-bay.

"So you noticed! Now who am I going to fraggin' offline for this? I know Jazz knows something about it, he kept me distracted in the rec room." He pointed his now orange wrench at them angrily. Optimus and Prowl glanced at each other their faces grim.

Optimus spoke first. "The Twins?"

"The Twins." Prowl growled sternly.

Trick TFA

Prowl was riding around the city in his motorcycle alt mode. The Decepticons had been very quiet of late. That didn't mean they should drop their guard. Prowl headed back to the base gradually as his patrol came up with nothing. He hoped Jazz had, had more luck with the faint energy signature Optimus has detected. His comm. buzzed, static shot through his audios causing him to wince.

"Prowl here."

"Prowl! I need help… cornered… here fast!"

"Jazz?! Jazz can you hear me?!" He traced his coordinates swiftly and sped through the streets. He reached the coordinates deep in the park. He started searching, unable to detect the anomalous signature. He frowned there was no trace of anyone in the park. His suspicions rising he commed the base.

"Optimus here, what do you have Prowl?"

"A question actually. Has Jazz returned from his patrol?"

"Yeah some time ago, he came up with nothing, why?"

"I believe I am being tricked. I was commed by someone who I thought was Jazz, it was his voice."

"Decepticons." Optimus growled. "Wait there, we'll be with you soon. And Prowl don't engage them."

"Understood." He cut the link and turned. He cried out in pain and surprise as his body was racked by convulsions from an electric shock. He collapsed to the ground offline. Red optics blinked down at him as a shadow loomed over his slight frame. "Oh he's not engaging anything." A voice chuckled darkly. Another pair of red optics joined the first. A deeper, quieter voice spoke up. "Nice trick. I'm impressed."

Spider Webs G1

He watched the tiny creature, fascinated by it's movements. The intricacies of the silken web. The shape of it as the spider worked away busily. A slight smile formed on his lips as he watched the arachnid closely. A fly landed in it's newly spun web, he watched with growing awe as the spider cocooned the insect, using it's own web to trap it. He was impressed. A voice rang in his audios.

"Jazz…Jazz?.... JAZZ!"

"What?!... Um… did you want me… Sir…?" The other mechs around the table chuckled as Optimus frowned at him, his arms folded.

"Jazz perhaps you can save your daydreaming interests for times when you're attentions aren't required?" Optimus chided.

"Um… yes Sir… sorry." Jazz grinned sheepishly.

Fog

"I can't see a thing… are you sure this is wise?" Prowl allowed himself to be led through the thick fog.

"If you can't see anything, chance are nobody else can see us."

"Jazz I don't know about this, what if we get caught, we're supposed to be on patrol."

Strong arms embraced him and pulled him close, Prowl felt warm mouth plates against his own, moisture from the fog cool against his labia plating. Jazz grinned into the kiss.

"You worry too much." He pulled back his blue optics sparkling in the dense white fog. He was all Prowl could focus on.

"Relax, enjoy it." Jazz nipped his jaw line, making Prowl gasp softly. "Besides I always wanted to do this with you outside and nobody's going to believe that YOU broke the rules." Prowl let out a moan as he gave in to the saboteur's advances.

Treat G1

"To what do I owe this treat?" Prowl asked sarcastically. He eyed the two lamorghini's suspiciously.

"What? We need an excuse to visit our favourite SIC?"

Prowl returned to his reports. "Your attempts at flattery is somewhat lacking as I am the only SIC. Now what have you done wrong this time?"

"I resent the accusation!" Sunstreaker cried out, receiving a sharp nudge from Sideswipe. Prowl glanced up and sighed.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We just wanted to see you Prowlie."

"Well you have so if you don't mind I'm rather busy."

"Oh of course, we'll be going." Sideswipe grinned. "Could you tell us the time?"

"It's 19h00."

The twins left. Later that night Prowl's comm. buzzed as he tried to recharge. Optimus's voice snapped him to attention.

"Prowl sorry to wake you, but you better get to the rec room."

"On my way." He entered the rec room and stopped. Both Ratchet and Optimus were staring at the ceiling. He followed their gaze, his mouth dropped open. "Jazz?"

"Hey…Prowler… could you help me down?" Jazz wriggled uncomfortably. He was strapped to the ceiling with what looked like rolls of strong sticky tape.

"We've checked the security monitors." Optimus stated. "Looks like the twins jumped Jazz around 19h00 and strapped him up there." He shook his head. Prowl stared at him.

"But that's impossible… they were with me at 19h00." He felt his helm start to hurt.

"Monitors don't lie Prowl." Ratchet frowned.

"But…they were…. Oohhh." Prowl shuttered his optics and rubbed his face. The room swayed and then went dark.

"Damn…" Jazz winced as the tactician crumpled to the floor. He looked to the others. "They said they wanted to treat him… I didn't think they were serious… I swear."

Graveyard Movie post 09 with artistic license :P

A lone shadow stood amidst the old decaying grave stones. The sun was setting.

"I thought I might find you here."

Prowl looked up at the sound of his leader's voice.

"How are you holding up Prowl?" He asked gently.

Prowl's door wings twitched slightly and slumped. "It is… difficult. Adjusting to this planet. Knowing what you've all been through… what happened to… and I wasn't here to stop…" His voice trailed off. Optimus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You know… it probably wouldn't have changed anything…"

"He always was stubborn." Prowl smiled faintly. "Still… he… I could have ordered him to stop… helped him take on Megatron…something…" His voice was hoarse, he clenched his fists tightly. Optimus knew how he felt. Sighing he glanced around the graveyard.

"Prowl why do you come here?"

Prowl relaxed slightly. "It's a perculiar custom these humans have to bury their dead. Seems such a waste… but it's strangely peaceful here."

Optimus nodded in understanding. He made to leave.

"Optimus…" He glanced back at his SIC. "It doesn't get any easier does it?" Optimus cast him a sad smile.

"Come back when you're ready Prowl." He looked around. "You're right it is peaceful here."

Thirteen G1

The doors opened. Jazz strained his neck trying to see who it was. His hands locked to the head of the berth. "About time…I've been tied up here for thirteen hours… do realise that? Where have you been?"

"I had work to do… didn't want you getting into mischief."

"Look if this is about the orange paint. I swear it wasn't my idea."

The other mech laughed and sat beside him, a playful smile on his face.

"Oh no… this is all for me…" He leant over and planted a passionate kiss on Jazz's mouth. He moaned and leaned into it straining his wrists.

Some time later Jazz lay curled up next to the larger 'bot on the berth. A satisfied grin on his face.

"Ratchet?"

"Hmmm?"

"You were so worth the thirteen hour wait…"

The medic let out let out a faint chuckle as he held Jazz closely.


End file.
